The expense involved in installing and providing cryogen service to current superconducting MRI systems has limited their widespread distribution, especially in less populous regions of the country, as well as in underdeveloped countries. The MRI scanners found in these areas are most often of the low field (0.2-0.35T) type using Permanent Magnet (PM) technology. These systems have a lower image quality and are not cost-effective when compared with superconducting systems. The objective of this program is to develop enabling technologies for a low-cost, easily siteable superconducting MRI system with a magnetic field strength and image quality comparable to existing solenoidal superconducting systems of 1.0 - 1.5 T magnetic field strength. The system will be easily siteable in underdeveloped areas since it will not require liquid cryogens and will be designed to survive power outages with minimal operator intervention. The program will: 1) Develop key magnet technologies for cryogen-free operation and power-outage survivability. 2) Develop key technologies for PITS wire including a joining method. 3) Prove the developed technologies by building an orthopedic imaging system. 4) Evaluate the performance of the orthopedic imaging system in terms of image quality and system reliability.